Motörhead
Motörhead — одна из наиболее харизматичных британских хард-рок групп, оказавшая огромное влияние на развитие всей тяжёлой музыки, в частности, на возникновение спид-металла, хотя отнести её музыку к стилю спид-метала можно только с натяжкой. Музыку группы, скорее, можно охарактеризовать, как сочетание хард-рока, панка и прото-трэша. История группы После того, как Лемми выгнали из группы Hawkwind за злоупотребление наркотиками, он решил создать новую группу, которую сначала хотел назвать Bastard ("Ублюдок"), но менеджер группы отговорил его от этого, сказав, что с таким названием группа вряд ли добьётся популярности. Тогда Лемми и решил назвать группу Motörhead по названию своей последней песни, которую он сочинил для Hawkwind. На сленге слово "Motorhead" означает "байкер". "Для красоты" это слово Лемми решил написать через о с двумя точками — "ö" (Motörhead). Лемми заявил, что его группа должна стать "самой грязной рок-н-ролльной группой в мире" ("the dirtiest rock n' roll band in the world"). Первый состав группы помимо самого Лемми (бас и вокал) включал гитариста Ларри Уоллиса (Larry Wallis, ex-Pink Fairies) и ударника Лукаса Фокса (Lucas Fox). Первое выступление группы состоялось 20 июля 1975 года. 19 октября 1975 года Motörhead сыграла 10 песен на разогреве у Blue Oyster Cult на концерте в Hammersmith Odeon. Во время записи первого альбома Фокс был заменён на другого ударника - Фила Тейлора по прозвищу "Скотина" (Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor). Тем не менее, звукозаписывающая компания United Artists Records осталась недовольна записанным материалом, и дебютный альбом On Parole вышел в свет только в 1979 году, после того, как группа уже добилась популярности с альбомами Overkill и Bomber. Решив, что группе необходим второй гитарист, Лемми пригласил в группу Эдди Кларка по прозвищу "Скорый" (Eddie "Fast" Clarke), однако Уоллис вскоре сказал, что покидает группу. Таким образом из гитаристов остался только Кларк, а идея по поводу двух гитаристов в группе так и не реализовалась. Это мощное трио — Лемми, Кларк и Тэйлор — теперь принято считать "классическим" составом Motörhead. Максимальной популярности группа достигла именно с этим составом после выхода альбома "Ace Of Spades" в начале 1980-х годов и концертного альбома "No Sleep 'til Hammersmith", который до сих пор считается одной из лучших концертных записей в истории рок-музыки. На пути к успеху Первый официальный одноимённый альбом группы (хотя фактически он был записан вторым, но альбом 1976 года "On Parole" был выпущен только в 1979 году) увидел свет в ноябре 1977 года и добрался до 43 места в британском хит-параде. В следующем году был записан сингл "Louie Louie", который принёс группе её первый успех и возможность появиться на радио BBC Radio 1 и телевидении в передаче BBC "Television's Top of the Pops". Этот успех позволил звукозаписывающей компании Bronze Records решиться записать с группой новый студийный альбом. Сингл "Overkill" предварил выход одноимённого альбома и был выпущен в марте 1979 года. Этот альбом стал первым альбомом группы, попавшим в UK Top 40 и достигшим в итоге 24-го места. Вслед за альбомом в июне был выпущен сингл "No Class", не превзошедший однако успеха альбома "Overkill". В июле-августе 1979 года группа работает над своим следующим альбомом "Bomber", который был издан в октябре того года и достиг 12 места в британском хит-параде. И только после этого успеха, когда группа отправилась в тур в поддержку нового альбома, United Artists решились выпустить "дебютный" "On Parole". 8 мая 1980 года был выпущен EP "The Golden Years", который продавался лучше, чем все предыдущие релизы группы и достигший в итоге 8 места в британском чарте. В ноябре того же года был выпущен ещё один EP под названием "Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers", куда вошли записанные раннее, но не вошедшие ни в один альбом 4 трека. Бурные 1980-е В 80-е — самый бурный период в истории группы — Motörhead не сходят со страниц прессы — разбитая сценическая аппаратура, непрекращающиеся скандалы, закулисные пьянки, продолжающиеся ночь напролет, разгромленные гостиничные номера, толпы поклонниц, преследующих группу — все это в изобилии присутствует в истории Motörhead. Но главной причиной популярности команды становятся, конечно же, не сводки скандальных новостей, а высочайшее качество музыкального материала — такие вещи, как "Motorhead", "Overkill", "Bomber", "No Class", "Iron Fist", "We Are The Road Crew", и, конечно же, бессмертная "Ace Of Spades" навечно вошли в "золотой фонд" rock'n'roll. В ноябре 1980 года выходит альбом "Ace of Spades" — первый альбом группы, получивший титул золотого. Одноимённую песню с этого альбома можно считать своеобразным гимном Motorhead, который "поверг в шок английские хит-парады и доказал всем, что группа может достигнуть успеха, не жертвуя своим грубым и скоростным стилем" ("put a choke on the English music charts and proved to all that a band could succeed without sacrificing its blunt power and speed"). Альбом был признан одним из лучших метал-альбомов за всю историю. Концертный альбом "No Sleep 'Till Hammersmith" (русск. "Не спать, до Хаммерсмита") (1981) спустя пять дней после своего выхода в свет взлетает на вершину британского хит-парада и становится самым продаваемым альбомом группы, и по сей день NSTH считается одним из лучших концертных альбомов всех времен. Группа беспрерывно гастролирует, собирая многотысячные толпы поклонников по всему миру, в ходе турне "Ace Up Your Sleeve Tour" Motörhead ставят рекорд по мощности используемой сценической аппаратуры и становятся самой громкой группой мира. В апреле 1982 года выходит альбом "Iron Fist", достигший 6 места в британских чартах и ставший последним альбомом "классического" состава группы: в мае после концерта в Нью-Йорке Кларк покидает Motörhead. На замену ему приходит Брайен Робертсон (Brian "Robbo" Robertson) (ex-Thin Lizzy, Wild Horses), а записанный с ним альбом — "Another Perfect Day" (1983) — стал самым мелодичным и оригинальным в истории группы. Альянс с "Роббо" просуществовал недолго, так как группа посчитала, что его концертный имидж (шорты и балетные туфли) не вписывается в имидж группы. Кроме того, его манера игры на гитаре не соответствовала старой агрессивной и грубой музыке группы, которую продолжали требовать от Motörhead её поклонники. Новыми участниками группы в 1984-ом году стали сразу двое гитаристов — Фил Кэмпбелл (Phil Campbell) и Майкл Берстон под сценическим псевдонимом Wurzel (англ. "пугало"). Вскоре после этого Тэйлор покидает группу, а на его место за барабанной установкой заступает Пит Джилл (Pete Gill) (экс-Saxon), которого рекомендовал Кэмпбелл. Посчитав, что группе с новым составом будет сложно поддерживать свою популярность, звукозаписывающая студия решает выпустить сборник. Узнав об этом, Лемми настаивает на том, чтобы в него были включены несколько новых песен. Одной из таких песен и стал первый хит группы в новом составе "Killed By Death", а сама пластинка "No Remorse", вышедшая в сентябре 1984 года, добралась до 14 места в британских чартах, получив статус серебряной. После чего Motörhead отправляются в полномасштабное мировое турне. Следующий полноформатный студийный альбом, "Orgasmatron", выходит после двухлетнего перерыва в августе 1986 года и мгновенно попадает в Top-30 британского хит-парада, достигнув 21-го места, возвращая группе позиции, утраченные в ходе двухлетнего перерыва в студийной работе, связанного с судебными разбирательствами со звукозаписывающей компанией. Вышедший год спустя альбом "Rock'n'Roll" (1987) только закрепил успех, принеся поклонникам ещё одну радостную весть — "Филти" возвращается на свой пост за барабанной установкой. 1990 - наше время В начале 1990-го Лемми с радостью откликается на просьбу своего старого друга Оззи Осборна поработать над его новой пластинкой. Лемми написал для Оззи четыре номера — "I Don't Wanna Change The World", "Mama, I'm Coming Home", "Hellraiser" и "Desire". Все они стали хитами, и во многом благодаря им No More Tears (1991) стал самым успешным студийным альбомом Оззи за всю его карьеру. Оззи вскоре вернул долг вежливости за помощь в работе над "No More Tears", и спел с Лемми дуэтом на последующем альбоме Motorhead балладу "I Ain't No Nice Guy". 90-е и 2000-е годы Альбомы "1916" (1991) и "March Or Die" (1992), подтверждающие высокий статус группы у любителей тяжёлой музыки, Motörhead выпускают на транснациональном лейбле Sony Music. В частности, альбом "1916" достигает 24 места в британских чартах. При записи "March Or Die" "Филти" во второй раз за свою карьеру покидает ряды Motörhead (вернее, Тэйлора выставили за дверь, якобы за то, что он никак не мог попасть в ноты при записи партии ударных к песне "I Ain't No Nice Guy"), и за его на альбоме внештатно отбарабанил Томми Олдридж (Tommy Aldridge) (ex-Black Oak Arkansas, Ozzy Osbourne, Whitesnake и др.), а также Микки Ди (Mikkey Dee) (ex-King Diamond, группа Дона Доккена, World War III). Последний затем вошел в штат группы, и первый же альбом, записанный с его участием, "Bastards" (1993), становится одной из самых сильных работ Motorhead в 90-е. Следующий альбом, "Sacrifice" (1995), становится последним альбомом Вюрцеля в составе группы, и с этого момента Motorhead вновь, как и в начале 80-х, игают в составе трио. В эти годы группа гастролирует с такими корифеями тяжёлой музыки, как Black Sabbath и Judas Priest, что косвенно свидетельствует об их причислении к ряду "апологетов" и основателей жанра "Hard 'N' Heavy". Хотя сам Лемми говорил, что чувствует гораздо больше общего с панк-рокерами (The Ramones, The Damned), чем с "металлистами", типа Black Sabbath, и совсем ничего общего - с Judas Priest. В качестве признания своих заслуг в мире музыки, Motörhead в 2005 году получила свою первую награду Grammy в категории "лучшее исполнение в жанре металл". И правда, за годы, проведенные на сцене, Motörhead заслужили славу одной из самых уважаемых и почитаемых рок-команд, а Лемми стал настоящей легендой рок-н-ролла, и многие знаменитые музыканты и рок-звезды сегодняшнего дня не раз свидетельствовали о том, что Лемми и Motörhead оказали огромное влияние на всю современную рок-сцену. Так, например, одним из подарков Лемми на его 50-летие стало выступление Metallica под названием The Lemmys — в ходе празднования дня рождения Лемми Metallica в полном составе загримировалась под Лемми и исполнила со сцены сет, полностью состоящий из классических хитов Motörhead (3 кавера на песни Motörhead вошли в альбом Металлики "Garage Days Re-Revisited"). Многие звезды считают за честь сыграть с Motörhead на одной сцене, и концерты группы почти никогда не обходятся без присутствия специальных гостей. Так, во время концертов Motörhead на сцену с ними выходили музыканты из Guns N' Roses, Queen, Twisted Sister, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Accept, Sepultura, Girlschoool, Ugly Kid Joe и многих других известных групп. Активности Motörhead могли бы позавидовать многие другие группы подобного ранга — Motörhead выпускают альбомы с завидной периодичностью раз в полтора года, и практически постоянно находятся в турне — по 9 месяцев в году музыканты не бывают дома и выступают по всему миру, и где бы они не играли, всюду на их концерты приходят многотысячные толпы поклонников. За годы, проведенные на сцене, Motörhead стали одной из лучших концертных групп мира, а первозданный рок-н-ролльный драйв и энергия Motorhead способны поставить на уши любую аудиторию. Моментально узнаваемый бас Лемми и его фирменный хриплый вокал стал визитной карточкой группы. В ноябре 2009 в интервью ABORT Magazine's E.S. Day, Лемми сказал, что Motörhead попадет в студию в феврале 2010 года для записи своего нового альбома. В интервью венгерскому телевидению в июле 2010 года Микки Ди заявил, что работа над альбомом была закончена. Он будет называться "The World Is Yours" и включать в себя 11 треков. 3 ноября 2010 года Future PLC, английская медиа-компания, сообщила о том, что "The Wörld is Yours" будет выпущен посредством заключения эксклюзивного договора с журналом Classic Rock. Этот релиз был намечен на 14 декабря. Скопировано с Dark-World.ru. В стандартном виде альбом поступит в продажи только 17 января 2011 года посредством собственного лейбла группы, Motörhead Music. Motörhead отправляются в юбилейный тур в честь 35-летия группы, который охватил Великобританию, остальную часть Европы, а в 2011 году музыканты взорвали американские площадки. В октябре музыканты записывают медленную блюз-версию своего давнего хита "Ace of Spades" для телевизионной прокрутки рекламы пива Kronenbourg. На сайте торговой марки можно загрузить этот трек. 5 декабря выходит сингл "Get Back In Line", за которым последовал выход видео. В декабре Микки Ди поделился с прессой, что группа намеревается выпустить box-set с несколькими DVD в 2011 году. 17 января 2011 года было сообщено, что Motörhead будут участвовать в Sonisphere Festival в Кнебворте. А в августе группа стала хэдлайнером на чешском метал-фестивале Brutal Assault. 2 марта 2011 года Motörhead выступают на Late Night с Джимми Фэллоном. 9 июля от сердечного приступа умирает бывший участник группы, Würzel. В интервью на фестивале Wacken Open Air Лемми рассказал о том, что следующий полноформатный альбом Motörhead будет альбомом, состоящим из каверов. Дискография * On Parole — 1976 * Motorhead — 1977 * Overkill — 1979 * Bomber — 1979 * Ace Of Spades — 1980 * Iron Fist — 1982 * Another Perfect Day — 1983 * Orgasmatron — 1986 * Rock 'N' Roll — 1987 * 1916 — 1991 * March or Die — 1992 * Bastards — 1993 * Sacrifice — 1995 * Overnight Sensation — 1996 * Snake Bite Love — 1998 * We Are Motorhead — 2000 * Hammerd — 2002 * Inferno — 2004 * Kiss of Death — 2006 * Motorizer — 2008 * The World Is Yours — 2010 * Aftershock — 2013 Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Коллективы 1990-х Категория:Коллективы 2000-х Категория:Коллективы 2010-х Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы спид-метала Категория:Группы панк-метала Категория:Коллективы Англии Категория:Коллективы из Лондона